


An Old Favorite

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: IronQrow Week 2021 (RWBY), James Ironwood-centric, James loves Qrow, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, but I made it T just to be on the safe side, takes place in Pre-Canon and Canon times, there's some talk of summer's death, this could pass for a G rating, this fic is just ironwood coming to realize that he loves Qrow a lot, which gives Qrow a small panic attack so be aware of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 1: Old FavoritesThrough the years, through their ups and downs and despie how different they are, James and Qrow learn that they can take comfort in the fact that they have each other. James realizes that Qrow brings to him much more than just comfort, and that he does in fact love Qrow.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112105
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	An Old Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, don't mind this being super late. I found out about this week like, super late too, so this is gonna be super late. Also, word of warning, I'll mostly likely do the other promts, but it is sure to be sporadically released. God, I just love thinking about Ironqrow and James in particular. Listen, I love IronQrow, but unrequited IronQrow with pining James it top tier. I've thought about it way too much. But, I'll try to not do that for this week. So I'll do kind of fic instead for now. Also, The songs I listened to for this fic are My Favorite Things from The Sound of Music and Blue from the PS4 game BOUND. I prefer to keep a fic to one song so that I have a set tone for a fic, but this fic called both sadness and happiness, so it gets two songs. Anywhomst, please enjoy.

James was always a lonely man, sometimes choosing to isolate himself, sometimes alone due to the necessity of his duty. For the most part, he was alright with it. His duty as General was largely impersonal, as expected. His other occupation as Headmaster was less so, also as expected.

Still, he loved it. To see the children grow into capable and stunning young adults was a reward unparalleled. To see Atlas thrive amongst the unforgiving, pure white snow laden with Remnant's fiercest Grimm was truly an inspiration. To know he had helped make these dreams reality brought him immense pride.

His predecessor, also his mentor, had told him he could not fully comprehend the position despite all his training.

Naturally, James believed her. And of course, she proved correct. All the training in the world could have never fully prepared him for it all. Though, he always assumed she was just talking about Atlas's numerous problems. It was so much more than just that. 

Atlas had many, many, many problems, more than he thought possible. He could have never predicted that Salem was another thing she was also referring to. He had a strong feeling both would not be solved in their entirety in his lifetime. But, what he was sure of was that he was going to do his damn best as Headmaster and General.

There is one more thing he learned that she was also referring to: just how fulfilling these jobs were and how much he would love them. It is not something he learned right away, unlike how easy it is to hate the job. He learned it over the course of the years as Atlas advanced to become Remnant's technological capital, and as he saw the reports of fresh, young Specialists successfully defending against major Grimm attacks.

Qrow is similar in that sense; he is something Ironwood grew to love over the years. At first, it was very easy to detest Qrow. Drunk more often than not, and an addict to butting heads with any and all Atlesians. He could have never foreseen growing used to having the man literally flying into his office so he could have a place to crash.

The first time it happened was when he found out that Qrow could transform into a crow. A little black bird shivering as white snow had kept on pecking its beak on the glass. Of course, James ignored it very easily, sure that the bird would give up and roost near one of the heaters that kept Mantle from freezing just like all the other birds do. 

However, the sound of shattering glass could not be ignored. He quickly got up with a gun in hand. The window was shattered, and looking down onto the ground revealed one Qrow freezing his ass off, shivering and curled into a ball. 

Needless to say, Ironwood was flabbergasted, unable to see the logic in what just happened. But, he knows how to prioritize and gets to making sure Qrow doesn't die of frostbite or something. It is one of many times he is thankful his office and private quarters are connected, though the reason why was usually because he was very tired and worn out. The other reasons were sprinkled here and there, and always concerned Qrow.

In the morning, he managed to get some info out of Qrow by bribing him with a promise of good, free alcohol for the road and breakfast. It takes much too long to get to that point for Ironwood's liking, so used to dutiful and unquestioning students and soldiers. Regardless, Ironwood got his answers, and Qrow isn't dead and got free booze out of the ordeal.

It's a win as far as Qrow is concerned, and an hassell that was hardly worth it to James. He was genuinely grateful that Qrow was fine, though sure to skip on the doctor's referral he was given, but James had to get the window repaired and catch up on the work he intended to do the night before. He wouldn't hold it against Qrow though. The papers he was working on weren't due till the end of the week anyways. And as it turns out, the windows were in need of replacing, and were upgraded to a type of glass that would act as a solar panel to help power his office in the end. He also had the foresight to request a small portion of one of the windows to be openable, for when he wanted some fresh air.

Many more times Qrow crashed into the otherwise dull life that he loved. Eventually, he let Qrow know he can request for him at the front desk. He still opted for the window, much to Ironwood's dismay. He wondered if giving Qrow the free whiskey was a mistake. 

More often than not, Qrow caught Ironwood when he was busy. Though, on one occasion, Qrow caught him in a rare moment of downtime, enjoying a small cup of warm brandy on a cold winter day. It is in those moments that James is all too aware of his loneliness and lack of genuine human connection, so he is more welcoming than usual to the scruffy man. Though, Qrow doesn't notice. He simply requests that he be left alone as he walks towards the hall, his voice lower and quieter than usual.

Usually, James would be alright with Qrow leaving him alone, prefer it even. Against his better judgment, and in accordance with his desire, he reached out to grab the cold man's hand.

"What's wrong, Qrow?"

"You wouldn't understand. Just pretend I'm not here like you usually do." He dejectedly requested as he jerked his hand back.

"You're right. I probably won't." James admitted. It catches Qrow off guard for a moment, surely surprised that he agreed with Qrow. "But I'm sure it will be good to get it off your chest. Just talk, and I'll listen." 

It is convincing enough for Qrow. He took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs and held a hand out. It is given a glass brandy to nurse. James quickly saw that it was not one of those days for Qrow, as he downed the whole glass faster than it was poured. He held it out to be refilled. Suddenly, James was very concerned.

"Summer's dead." Qrow dryly said. “Don’t say you’re sorry or whatever.” he added before James was going to give his condolences. “I’ve heard it enough.” James hates how pained and sad Qrow sounds. He is also kind of surprised that Qrow knew he was about to say he was sorry.

He remembers meeting Summer a few times, as she worked for Ozpin as well. Unlike Qrow, she was much more agreeable, if a bit bratty. They sit in silence for a few more minutes. James isn’t sure that they would even consider each other friends, but he couldn’t just let Qrow stand by and let him suffer so much alone.

"I don't know what to do…" he says as his voice cracks and he begins to cry. "Why would she just leave us like that?"

James doesn't know how to respond, so he doesn't. He sits there, unsure if he should comfort Qrow somehow. He can only hope being there is enough.

"I don't know how we're gonna tell Ruby that her mom is dead, and tell Yang the Summer left her too, and Tai is on the verge of shutting down, and we have to pay for the funeral, and-"

"Qrow, take a moment, and breath." James advised as he began to hyperventilate. The next few moments were spent calming Qrow down.

"Thanks." he says with his ragged voice. James wished there was a way he could help him more. He isn't used to being able to do so little.

"I'm going to lay down. Thanks…" He said as he got up from the chair. "for the booze." He adds as he's halfway down the hallway. James hated being so useless.

-

James is up early in the morning, as usual, even if he had no duties to fulfill that day. The first thing he does is check on Qrow. He's still asleep on the couch that James dug out from the other junk in the small room he used for storage. The blanket he bought after Qrow stayed there for the fifth time was on the floor, likely accidentally tossed there during a troubling dream. 

He decided to let the man sleep, and closed the door behind him. As he made breakfast, he wondered if there was any way he could help Qrow. He came to the conclusion that he couldn't, not in any way truly meaningful. However, he realized something. Qrow shouldn't be here with him right now. He should be with his family. He didn't know all that much about them, but it was safe to assume that he needed them as much as they needed him in such a distressful time. 

He finished the eggs on his plate, wrote a quick note, and went to the room. Before waking him up, he wrapped the note around a lien card connected to his bank account and carefully slipped it into one of his pockets. After, he gently shook Qrow awake. He groaned and turned over to face the back of the couch. 

"Leave me alone…" he said, lacking his usual acerbic tone.

"Ozpin requested that I meet with him in person." Ironwood lied. "I was wondering if you wanted a ride back." 

"No thanks." he quickly answered.

"Are you sure?” James Questioned. “You have some time to shower and eat." 

"I'm fine." he said. James never would have thought he would wish that Qrow would talk back to him, get mad at him, something, anything. He didn't like this complacent Qrow. Three times a charm.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked once again.

"Yeah." he answered, no hint of annoyance either. James sighed.

"Qrow. I know I'm not in any position to tell you anything, but-"

"Then don't." he told Ironwood, who was no longer intent on just listening.

"You shouldn't be here."

"If you want me gone just say so!" Qrow growled as he got up from the couch and stormed past the general and out the room. Ironwood went after him.

"Qrow, wait. I- I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

"Just leave me alone." Anger and sadness filled his voice.

"You should be with your family, not here." That stopped Qrow right in his tracks. 

"I-" Qrow was trying to think of some excuse. He didn't want to have to face them. "They don't need me."

"Are you sure?"

Silence.

"Qrow. There's a lot I don't know or understand, but I know that you're better off with them than just here with me. You'll have to face them eventually."

"You don't think I know that?" he coldly responded. His fists were clenched tightly, his knuckles turning white. James took a risk and took a step forward, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"If you don't want to go, I won't bother you anymore. You can leave right now if you want, or stay. I won't mind, and I'll leave you alone if you so choose to stay. But if you change your mind, I leave in half an hour." With that, he left Qrow to go and arrange a ship to use. He wasn't sure if Qrow would indeed go, but he was going to prepare regardless.

About half an hour later, he waited by a small aircraft he reserved for private use. Soon, he heard some commotion and saw that a crow was the cause of it. He checked his scroll, and saw that the bird was a few minutes late. A bird heckling Atlesians and being unpunctual? Whoever could that be.

To everyone's surprise, it gracefully landed on his shoulder. He explained that it's a bird that's taken a liking to him, and excused himself to leave. They all saluted and wished him well on his little vacation trip. He is once again grateful for the strict adherence to the military hierarchy.

He took the driver's seat and set the bird down onto the passenger's seat. In silence, they made the trip to Vale. When he heard a caw and a peck onto glass, he knew this was the crow's stop. He pushed a button, and the side door began to slide open. The crow gave one last caw before flying out. James looked out the window to see it descend to a small island below. He likes to think it was a caw of gratitude.

All alone now, James figured he should visit Ozpin since he's in the area anyways. He wanted to be sure that his fellow headmaster remembered that the rest of them only have one life. 

-

  1. _Buy whatever you and your family need. Yes, I'm sure. Before you ask again, yes. I'm sure. Just worry about yourself and them. You don't need to worry about me._



-

A few months later, James found the card lying on the center of his desk. He was just glad the money was spent on something besides a thing of alcohol now and then. The last major expense he could recall was the renovation to his office. Before that, it was a new, tailored outfit. He usually just puts whatever's leftover by the end of the month back into the academy and military.

-

The next time they see each other is at the Vytal Festival. He's there to observe his talented students who are sure to win the tournament, of course. He's also there with the other headmasters and Glynda as well. He notices that Qrow looks better, certainly not fully recovered, but better. He's grateful for that.

He's just as capable of bickering back and forth with the general as before. After the meeting, James realized that he honestly missed their arguing. What he liked about Qrow was that he said whatever he wanted to him. He'd rile up the General without a single care, mock him, berate him, infuriate him to no end. Somehow, he appreciated that. Ironwood realized that probably also made him a bit of a masochist then.

Over the years, Qrow became a part of James' routine. Qrow tended to show up most often during winters, and then every now and then during the other seasons. He even took the time to clean up the storage room and convert it into a decent guest bedroom. Though, Qrow was the only guest to ever use it.

Even through their ups and downs, Qrow's visits remain constant. It is one thing he could always look forward to. James cherished those memories of them learning more and more about each other. It's not always happy, but those memories are appreciated nonetheless.

Despite what many would think, they had grown rather close, even if neither man would admit it. True, their friendship was odd, but both privately appreciated it. They would so often bicker, but also swap stories, Qrow telling of his nieces and some dumbassery he encountered in his travels, and Ironwood venting about some dumbass Atlesians who thought too highly of themselves and were then put in their place. 

Atlesian gossip was also a topic that much time was spent on. Qrow may have also spied on some people just so he could fly away with some of the most scalding of teas available, but that is something he would never admit to.

Though, Qrow became more and more busy, only visiting a few times a year. James got more busy as well, paperwork and duties becoming innumerable and seemingly insurmountable. On a drunken night where Qrow managed to catch Jimmy on a slow day, James admitted to missing Qrow, and Qrow admitted the same. They shared many drunken kisses, but stopped before they could go too far. They both don't think it will work, that ultimately, there is no room for such love in their lives. This is a drunken night lost unto their memories.

And then, the world seemed to fall apart. The Fall of Beacon is the single greatest tragedy since The Great War. It is also the last he saw of Qrow for some time. 

James felt so many things. He knew no one would fully understand, and that the only one he would confide in is off in the world with no way of communicating with him. It ate and ate at James. One day, he looked in a mirror and wondered if Qrow would even recognize him. He tried to avoid mirrors after that, a task that is easier than it should be.

Atlas, Mantle, Salem, the uncertain future, the unchangeable past. All consumed Ironwood’s thoughts. They even infiltrated his dreams. Yet, once in a great while, late at night, his mind and dreams will wander to Qrow. He knows that Qrow is one of the most capable huntsmen in the world. He also knows than many incredibly capable huntsmen have perished in this cruel world. 

But even rarer, he dreams a true dream. Those special dreams are not bound by the worries of reality. In them, he feels an immense peace. They take place among the stars, and Qrow is always with him. For so long, he felt another feeling that was near indescribable. He could never pinpoint what it was. If he were to best describe it, it would be content mixed with a boundless energy that powers a machine of pure bliss.

He is almost certain he will never understand it. He’s heard that dreams are normally like that.

-

At first, the sudden report that a hijacked aircraft had infiltrated Atlas brought great concern. It is for that reason he sent the Ace Ops to capture the infiltrators. His mind instantly wanders to Salem, that one or more of her underlings had wormed their way onto Atlas. However, a quick report from the Ace Ops got his hopes up. He requested to see the thieves personally. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw them before his eyes. With the kids was Qrow. Despite the passing of uncaring time, he seems better than remembers, so much so that he is left speechless. Though, Winter is quick to speak up and demand the obvious of the guards that held them captive. He is ever grateful for her, as usual. 

Once the dust had settled, he met with Qrow once more. As he stood before the shapeshifter, he realized something. He missed Qrow more than he thought.. It was the way they bickered, how he could be sure to have a different perspective given to him in an unrestrained manner, how Qrow was Qrow. The man in his entirety was of comfort to James unlike anything else. 

Within him, welled a familiar feeling that was yet understood. It compelled him to close the distance between them. It desired a closeness he had so often rejected before. A part of him still wanted to be alone, to not have to become so close to anyone. But, a greater part of his self wished to see a dream fulfilled. So, he brought forth a dream into reality, and at his most intimate and weakest, he hugged Qrow. 

It feels more right than anything. He realized that this was love. All of a sudden, he didn’t feel so bad. The weight of the world became null in that moment, and all that mattered was that he was with Qrow, and Qrow was with him.

“I… I’m glad you’re here, Qrow.” James tenderly said, still embracing the man who embraced him back. James was almost unsure of how he never realized how much he loved Qrow prior. 

“Me too.” he responded just as softly. “You… seem tired.” James noted how sad his friend sounded.

“… I am.” he said, holding onto Qrow just a bit tighter.

“I wouldn’t understand, huh?”

“Probably not.” James lightly chuckled. He was reminded of that day long ago when a younger, more broken Qrow reentered his life once more.

“I guess you’ve got a bit of talking to do then.” he smiled as he broke off the hug. James would have given just about anything to make it last longer.

“I’d rather not.” James stated. Why ruin such a moment with talk of a fearful world?

“Still stubborn, aren’t ya Jimmy?” Qrow woefully sighed. “C’mon, I know you need to talk Let’s go sit down, and no, you don’t have a choice, and yes, I will drag you to the living room and force you to sit down on the couch.” 

Normally, James would argue that he didn’t need some therapist, that he was fine as could be, which is to say he very much was not fine. But, it was often easily interpreted that he was perfectly fine. Such an assurance would not get past Qrow, and Ironwood knew it. He also knew that if he really wanted Qrow to leave him alone, he could easily make it happen. If either of them ever wanted their space, it would be given.

However, this situation was like their previous conversations. He didn’t care if Qrow reciprocated, at least not yet. James just wanted to be near him and his comforting presence. He was given this opportunity from the scruffy yet surprisingly soft man himself, and was not going to pass it up. If he were being honest with himself too, it probably was best to confide in someone he trusted as an equal. So, he asked Qrow to allow him to make a quick call to postpone a few things and pass off a few other things to an idle and eager Winter, bless her. He made a mental note to give her some extra time off to spend with her sister, which could surely be appreciated.

As they talk, bicker, throw ideas back and forth, learn about some things that happened while they weren’t in touch, James cannot help but be proud of Qrow, and only fall more in love as the night progresses.

Eventually, their conversation shifts to how they always remember the things they love when times are tougher than usual. Of course, Qrow said his nieces, and adds in the other kids as well as his favorite things in the world. The sweet memories of his old team and flying on a perfect day are among his favorite things as well.

James said that he recollects back to Penny’s first moments, his childhood filled with innumerable dreams, the auroras above, and the forests of Solitas were things he lied to remember to keep himself going.

“I suppose… I also like to think of the time we spent together whenever I’m feeling dejected.” Ironwood shyly adds after some consideration. “It is comforting to know that I have you as a friend.” 

He looked to the chair that Qrow was incorrectly sitting on to see his reaction, only to find that he had fallen asleep. Ironwood supposed he should have remembered that Qrow had been exhausted from his travels and babysitting, and everything else that happened since. Gently, he scooped up the man in a peaceful rest and carried him to the little guest room where he always stayed. 

James cannot help but think of how adorable Qrow is. It only makes him fall more in love. He never could have thought it would be so easy to love someone more and more by each passing moment. He set Qrow down onto the bed, unbuttoning his cape and removing his shoes for him. He’s done it quite a few times before, but only now did it feel oddly intimate, as if it were a part of some domestic and intricate ritual. 

Before closing the door, he looked back, just to see Qrow once more. He was so serene. This image became another one of Ironwood’s favorite things, another reminder of all he wished to protect, another thing to remember when he’s feeling sad, another reminder that he is human.

**Author's Note:**

> James loves Qrow so much it isn't even funny. This is fic and all, so to hell with canon, but I like to think that James at least has a crush on Qrow in cannon. Man, James is like definately gonna die in this arc though. RIP. Season 7 Ironwood was pretty fine, but S8 Ironwood is crap in my opinon. Ooo, I shot a man for like no good reason, ooo, I really thot he could trust Watts, ooo, I'm just a 2D villain now. This sucks because I like to write things more close to canon. Which is funny because RWBY is one of those things where I don't care too too much for canon because its kinda whatever, but it's like really fun to write. At least, that's how it is to me. Anyways, I probably won't write a sequel to this. I don'k know, I'll see. Hmm, then again, what is fanfic for if I'm just gonna bind myself so closely to canon? Ah, well, I don't have any more to say, so I thank you for the read, and for putting up with these notes that may as well be a diary or something.


End file.
